


Some things just make sense (and one of those is you and I)

by clearbluesky1515



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Also no Hiram Lodge because I hate that motherfucker, Character Analysis, Cheryl is a total softie(but so is Toni), Coming Out, F/F, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hell the Riverdale redemption Arc we all fucking deserve, Major Veronica and Cheryl friendship feels, Roomates AU, Slow Build, let Cheryl be happy 2018, the Cheryl Blossom redemption arc we all fucking deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearbluesky1515/pseuds/clearbluesky1515
Summary: Cheryl Blossom is trying to be a better person. Trying being the operative word.OrThe Roomates AU where Cheryl is most (definently) not falling for her roommate from the wrong side of the tracks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Tumblr that’s been swirling around in my head for some time. Also my first attempt at a multi chapter Fic. So yay! Hope you all enjoy, my tumblr is @fandomredemptionblog. Make sure to validate me with kudos and comments please ☺️

Cheryl Blossom is trying to be a better person. Trying being the operative word. Because being Cheryl blossom comes with a certain…reputation. Hell being a Blossom in general comes with a reputation. After having lived in Riverdale for her first eighteen years of life Cheryl had grown used to the hushed whispers and lingering glances. She had grown used to the judgement and the gossip because she had to. Every day she walked the halls of Riverdale Hugh with her head held high and her lips pursed into a permanent sarcastic smirk, just daring anyone to challenge her, to question her. Cheryl was a true HBIC, she was Queen Bee, a title she rightfully deserved. Cheryl had worked for her popularity. She was number one in her class all four years, Captain of the River Vixens, and chair of damn near every social club in school. But make no mistake. Just because Cheryl was popular, didn’t mean Cheryl was liked. Cheryl acted under a strict “I’d rather be feared than loved” policy. Because Cheryl had “loved” and Cheryl had been “loved”( looking back she could see how truly transactional, manipulative and damaging those relationships had been) and every single time she allowed herself to feel that, to shows it. All it did was leave her feeling more empty. 

Cheryl was pretty sure she hadn’t felt love since Jason died.

She had friends. She had her cousin Betty, whom she had actually come to tolerate over the years. She had Polly and the twins. She had Veronica, the only person who was brave enough to stand up to Cheryl, to call her on her bullshit. At first she had hated Veronica, wanted to literally claw her eyes out. But there was something about Veronica, a softness. She, apart from Josie, had been the only person to really be there for her when Jason died. Which was alarming because she barely knew the girl. She didn’t owe Cheryl anything and yet she was kind, offering her a shoulder to cry on. 

Cheryl had friends. 

But those friends had friends and significant others and other priorities. And no one. Not even Veronica, whom she would dare to call one of her best friends. Ultimately not even her beloved JJ, had ever put her first. Had ever loved her the most. And really that was all Cheryl wanted, all she truly craved.

From a young age, Cheryl had always believed herself to be unlovable. An idea driven home many times over by her mother. Cheryl was a force of nature. A wild forest fire engulfing everything in its wake, and so was her mother. And of course putting fire with fire was likely to bring chaos. Cheryl wasn’t sure what had caused the initial rift between her and her mother.. Maybe it was Jason’s death or her fathers betrayal. But at some point Cheryl knew her relationship with her mother couldn’t be salvaged. 

When Cheryl got her acceptance letter to Columbia she hadn’t shared more than a “good morning” with her mother in over two years. She didn’t tell her mother about her acceptance until she started packing her things away that summer, barely receiving a dismissive nod from the older woman. 

 

The day she leaves for New York she’s surprised to see Scooby Doo and the Gang milling around Thistlehouse. She knows that their mere presence has mostly to do with Veronica (perhaps a tad bit to do with her Cousin Betty). But nevertheless she accepts their hugs and going away presents. Veronica whispers in her ear about all the fun they’re going to have together, meeting up for lunch dates and mani pedis, once Veronica settles in at NYU. And despite her active avoidance of the singer pretty much the majority of Senior year, Josie hugs her the hardest, squeezing her the tightest. Promising she’ll com visit, bringing up the price of plane tickets and promises of weekly Skype sessions. And Cheryl’s stomach turns violently, her heart hammers in her chest thinking about all she’s done to hurt the other girl. How if Josie knew who she really was, there’s no way in hell she would ever talk to her again. And Cheryl hates it. Hates the guilt and shame that she feels whenever she was around the other girl. Hates how sweet Josie is. How the mere hint of her smile creates a swarm of butterflies in her stomach that she can’t quite push away. She hates it. 

She’ll tell her one day. About Chuck and the threats and everything else that had transpired between the two of them. One day she would be strong enough. Brave enough. 

Cheryl Blossom was trying to be a better person. But not at the expense of losing one of the most important people in her life.

And that’s how she found herself, with an inheritance large enough to feed an entire continent. Driving down a winding road, the Welcome to Riverdale sign staring back at her in her rearview mirror. Contemplating her future and everything that she knew to be true.

Cheryl Blossom was trying to be a better person, a kinder person, a more open person. Because in a lot of ways this was the starting line. This was her new beginning. And Cheryl knew she had a choice. She could either spend the next four years the same way she spent her last eighteen. Being cold and horrible, actively pushing people away and separating herself. Or she could try to be a better person. She could leave her HBIC persona behind. She could find new friends. New interests. See a whole new world. 

Cheryl Blossom was going to be a person worthy of love, worthy of being put first. Even if it killed her.


	2. I could be angry (but you're not worth the fight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and her friends are almost as annoying as The Scooby Doo Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again. Next chapter is where the real action begins. Hope you all enjoy. Feel free to follow my Tumblr @fandomredemptionblog. Make sure to validate me with kudos and comments.

Her roommate has bright pink hair. She calls herself Toni Topaz which, Cheryl thinks; sounds like a cheesy cartoon character’s name from the fifties (not that Cheryl really has much room to talk). Cheryl, to the shock of almost everyone around her, had decided to try dorm life.

“For the experience.” She had said, because somewhere deep down inside Cheryl had this really weird, very delusional, slightly off putting fantasy of being best friends with her roommate. They’d bond over cheerleading and makeup and whisper secrets in the night.

Which of course Cheryl knows is completely insane.

But she figured she was more likely to make a friend or two if she wasn’t hold up in her super fancy and expensive studio apartment just off campus. She had filled out a roommate matching questionarre to ensure that she wouldn’t get some “total slob-irresponsible-loudly fucks her boyfriend at three am in the bed right next to her” type roommate. Apparently she and the girl in question had a ninety five percent matching rate. Maybe they could be friends?

Staring at the girl in front of her; she knows instantly that there is absolutely zero chance of that happening.

Because she and Cheryl couldn’t be any more different if they tried. This girl is clad in leather pants and a crop top, belly button piercing and snake tattoo on full display. She’s joking around with two tall, crude, loud-as-all-fuck leather jacket wearing guys, her “brothers” she calls them.

It’s only been five minutes and Cheryl is already severley annoyed.

“So red, what brings you to the Ivy Leagues?” The taller boy, Sweet Beans? Sweet...something says. He has this flirtatious joking manner about him, one that she’s come to associate with guys like Reggie Mantle. Which in and of itself makes her cringe away from him.

“What can I say, I just have an affinity for all things Ivy” Cheryl deadpans. She’s trying to be nice, but of course these band of hooligans make it damn near impossible.

She goes back to unpacking, which of course will take most of the day seeing as how she has enough clothes to clothe a small village. She blocks out her roommate and the others, pulling on her trusty pair of earbuds; blasting the new Neighbourhood album.

If there’s one thing she’s mastered over the years, it’s how to block out all the white noise. She’s a pro. Apparently so much so that she doesn’t even notice that the two other boys had left until her roommate is pulling one of her earbuds out of her ears.

“What the hell. Boundaries much?”

“I was trying to introduce myself, but since you seem so set on solitude...”

And maybe Cheryl’s imagining it, but it seems as if her roommate is a tiny bit hurt by her silence, maybe the other girl does want to be friends after all?

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Cheryl sighs, frustrated with herself “I’m just not the best with strangers.”

And she says it earnestly because what if she really has upset the other girl?What if she hates her already? They have to live together for the rest of the year and-

“Relax, I’m just teasing you Red.”

“Very original nickname, how about I call you magenta?”

There’s something about this girl, something Cheryl can’t quite put her finger on. This quite intensity that seems etched into her very being.

“How about you call me Toni and I’ll call you..”

“Cheryl. Cheryl Blossom.”

And her roomma- Toni looks at her and chuckles.

“Well Cheryl Blossom, I could use some good old fashioned cafeteria food, care to join?”

And for some reason there’s a part of her that wants to say no. That wants to hide out in the safety and solitude of their dorm room for the next year.

But this is her new start, she gets to be completely anonymous here. And she’ll be damned if she wastes her time hiding.

“Yeah, let’s go Magenta.”


End file.
